


Character Reference

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles plays her online game a lot, being a vampire ensured her she didn't get a lot of outside play after all. She meets Peter over the Internet in game. With Stiles turning twenty, her age of maturity, Stiles has to meet with the local werewolf pack to renew the treaty her mom made with them. Her guild is meeting in LA and Stiles is only allowed to go with an adult that can take care of her. Maybe the treaty with the Hale pack will go better than she hoped with Peter dragging her to the meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Reference

Stiles snorted at the rogue next to her that died, cursing at their other healer and her not healing him. She ignored him, as he had completely left them unprotected in their last fifty dungeons, leaving them to get slaughtered while they attempted to make sure no one else was killed. As if they were helping them now.

It took Halesome two more hits before the boss went down and she cheered into her headset making the guy growl in protest.

"Keep it down." He huffed, sounding not all that bothered by her enthusiasm for their win. She laughed, leaning back in her chair as they exited back into the closest city. "Want to go sit around people's bodies waiting for them to revive and kill them?" He asked and Stules shrugged to herself.

"Why not?" She said cheerily, Halesome, or Peter as she had come to learn in the past year of gaming with him, loves to sit around other players bodies and continuously kill them to steal all their shit. She just tried to prevent him from doing it to newbies. "I've got the apartment to myself, so I have to go let my roommates cat out first."

"Alright, I'll give you five minutes before I'm ditching you." Peter said, and Stiles grinned. A few months ago he would have just left her by herself.

Passing the fridge she stared at the date on the fridge calendar, circled and highlighted with little exclamation marks everywhere. The meeting with the Hale pack was in two days, and she really hoped she could stay in the area. Her dad was here. She had been raised here since birth. All her friends were within a four hours drive from here. It would suck if they made her leave.

But a treaty was a treaty, and hers was up in two days on her twentieth birthday. What would happen, would happen. She just hoped for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written on my phone in the post box, so let me know if there's any spelling mistakes and whatnot. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
